


Best of Both Worlds

by SneetchesToo



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Good Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Mentions to Judd Ryder, Mentions to Michelle Blake, Mostly just Tarlos flirty, No beta we die like bank robber dude, gthb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: GTHB: Saying SorryTK wasn’t sure how he was going to survive waiting 15 hours to see Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154996
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> *Mostly just TK and Carlos flirting over the phone.  
> **This was a Tumblr gift for officer-highway.

TK knew he was being selfish.

He knew he was being ridiculous and probably even a little bit childish.

But that didn’t stop the fact that it hurt that his own had ditched him.

“TK, I promise you that it’s nothing personal.” He huffed as he fell back against the couch, the sound of Carlos’ voice on the other end of the phone doing nothing to soothe him.

“Sure it isn’t.” God he was being such a brat about this.

“Michelle hasn’t been in town in forever, I just wanna see her while she’s here.” He understood, because he had missed the woman too. “I promise you that I’ll be all yours all weekend long.”

“Why can’t I come with you then?” Not that he wanted to make Michelle, or himself, the third wheel. “I miss her too you know.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be seeing plenty of her this weekend if you keep acting that way.” He sighed at Carlos’ words.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He sounded like a five year old and he knew it.

“It means, that if you keep being a brat about this, I’m gonna tell you to stay at home.” He huffed, that was the last thing he wanted. “Which means you’ll get to see plenty of Michelle because lord knows her only destination after tonight is going to be your father’s bedroom.”

He made a gagging sound as he turned his head toward the ceiling.

“You’re gross.” It’s not like he didn’t know that his dad and Michelle were, well, whatever it was that they were, but he didn’t need Carlos reminding him.

“And you’re being ridiculous.” He sighed at the soft tone in Carlos’ voice.

The man should be about ready to lose it on him.

In fact, TK was surprised that he hadn’t hung up on him yet.

“I know.” He closed his eyes as he let out a breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Carlos sounded cocky about getting that apology and he rolled his eyes to himself. “Now, I promise, after tonight, it’s just you and me, all weekend.”

“All weekend?” He was going to hold him to that promise.

“All weekend.” And he would make sure that he reminded him constantly just how rude it was to break a promise.

“Fine.” He still sounded like a little kid and he knew it. “But you owe me.”

“I’ll make you dinner tomorrow night, how about that?” There wasn’t much TK wouldn’t do for Carlos’ cooking. 

“Tamales?” He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

“And rice and beans.” He honestly had the best boyfriend ever.

“You promise?” He wasn’t going to take any chances on this one.

“I promise…” He sensed a but, why did he sense a but? “But you have to promise to stay home tonight and rest and not magically show up wherever you think Michelle and I are going to be.”

Busted.

“Now why on earth would I do that?” He had only thought about it a little…

“Because I know you TK.” Touché. “Besides, you won’t have any fun with us, I can assure you of that.”

“Must be up to no good then.” Carlos was lying, he could tell.

“Always.” But he’d let it slide because it was Michelle and he knew they could only get into but so much trouble together. “I promise I will see you first thing tomorrow morning.”

“I’m coming over before the sun comes up.” He heard the other man let out a sigh. “And I’m bringing donuts and I will demand snuggles.”

“Just snuggles?” TK felt his face flush at even the slightest hint of something more.

“Well, I mean, if you have something else in mind…” He would be perfectly okay with not leaving the bed at all tomorrow.

Or the whole weekend for that matter.

“We’re at least leaving the bed for dinner.” He could get on board with that, especially if it meant tamales.

“Works for me.” He knew he was grinning from ear to ear, but hey, the idea of spending the whole weekend in bed with his amazing boyfriend was sounding wonderful right now. “I’m sorry again, for acting like such a brat. I just love you.”

“I know Ty, and I love you too.” He would never get tired of hearing Carlos say that, even after one and a half years. “I promise I will see you in the morning.”

“Okay.” He could wait that long, he had too.

“But TK?” Oh no.

“What?” He was going to ask something ridiculous of him wasn’t he?

“Do not show up before sunrise, or I will not let you in.” He huffed as he stomped his foot on the floor.

“But I have a key!” Which was true, in fact, he was sometimes still shocked that they didn’t live together.

“I’ll put the chain on the door.” Oh hell no.

“You wouldn’t dare?” He knew that he shouldn’t challenge him though, because he would surely lose.

“Come over around eight, bring donuts and coffee, and we can start our weekend in bed early.” God that sounded like heaven on earth right about now.

“How about seven?” He heard Carlos sigh and he could only imagine that he was shaking his head with a frustrated look on his face. “I’ll bring the maple bacon donut that you like so much…”

“Bribing an officer of the law… you should be ashamed of yourself Tyler Kennedy.” TK couldn’t help but chuckle, he knew that Carlos would do almost anything for a maple bacon donut.

“I’ll be there at seven.” He would find a way in, chain on the door or not.

“7:30.” Okay, so they were comprising now were they? “And bring a red velvet donut too.”

“Fine.” He could do 7:30, that was only 15 hours away. “I’ll see you at 7:15.”

“7:30! TK!” He tried to stifle back his laugh as he heard Carlos growl on the other end. “I said 7:30.”

“Alright, alright.” He let out a chuckle before finishing his thought. “I’ll be there at 7:30 with one maple bacon donut and one red velvet donut and a coffee, just the way you like it.”

“Honestly I’d be fine with just you…” Well that he could do too.

“Okay…” But he also knew that Carlos loved Rosa’s donuts.

“Buuuut… I’ll take the donuts and coffee too.” He smiled at his boyfriend’s response, he knew him all too well.

“Okay. 7:30 it is.” He could do this, he had to do this.

He just had to find a way to distract himself until then.

“I love you.” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s response.

“Who’s trying to bribe who now?” Carlos chuckled and he couldn’t help but join him. “I love you too Carlos.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” His voice was soft and TK knew that while he was making him wait because he wanted to see Michelle, that he also really, really wanted to see him too.

“Goodbye.” And then the line was dead and TK was left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

Maybe he could convince Paul to go out with him tonight.

Or better yet, he bet he could convince Grace to cook him a nice home cooked meal.

In fact, the idea of bothering Judd with his presence sounded just like the thing he needed.

So he cleared out of Carlos’ profile and found Grace, pressing the call icon by her name.

She picked up on the second ring.

“Lonely already cowboy?” She was good, too good.

“Carlos rat me out already?” That had to be the only way she knew.

“Come on over TK.” Oh thank God. “Judd’s already got the grill going.”

“You know I love you right?” He really, really was thankful for all the amazing friends he had made here.

“I know.” She chuckled and he sighed. “Now come on before I change my mind.”

“Yes ma’am.” He pushed himself to stand as he ended the call, grabbing his jacket and wallet and heading out the door.

A night without Carlos was no fun at all, but at least he had the others to keep him distracted.

And besides, at least now he was going to get two home cooked meals out of the deal.

And an entire weekend in bed with Carlos.

It was definitely the best of both worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments and kudos are great.


End file.
